¿Sueño o realidad?
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: América está actuando de forma extraña, no se mete ni insulta a Inglaterra a pesar de tener varias oportunidades. Por la noche se descubre la verdadera causa de su comportamiento y que está fuertemente relacionada con su Independencia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Yo soy M-chan y aquí está mi primer fanfic =) Mmm la verdad es que nunca me hubiese imaginado escribiendo una historia (soy más bien de dibujo xDD)

Esta historia no es muy larga (como mucho creo que tendrá dos capítulos) ya que no tengo mucho tiempo debido a mis estudios… (odio tener que estudiar en vacaciones TT^TT)

Se aceptan cualquier tipo de críticas ya sean buenas o malas ^.^ y ¡espero que lo disfrutéis!

Este fic está dedicado a mi queridísima y mejor amiga A-chan, la cual quiero muchísimo y me animó a que escribiese, ¡muchas gracias!

La pareja principal en este fic es **US/UK** pero también menciono varios personajes.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia por y para diversión.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ese día no sentí ni oí nada. Todo eso desapareció de mi alrededor después de oír aquellas palabras. El estruendo de la lluvia, los gritos de dolor de los soldados abatidos, los disparos en el aire, el trotar de los caballos…

Nada.

Como si esas palabras fueran una clase de hechizo, el mundo se quedó callado, pero resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez, una y otra vez… atormentándome, como si a mi mente le divirtiera verme de esa forma; tirado de rodillas en el suelo, apretando los dientes y maldiciendo mi suerte.

- _Escucha Inglaterra, después de todo, escojo la libertad. Ya no soy un niño y tampoco tu hermano menor. Yo, ahora mismo, me independizo de ti._

Nada más pronunciarlas supe enseguida el verdadero significado de esas palabras… volvía a estar solo.

-Inglaterra, ¡oi Inglaterra!

-…

-¡Tierra llamando a Inglaterra! ¡Responda! - me llamó alguien impaciente.

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo que eh?- Alemania me miró con expresión cansada.

-Pe…perdona me he dormido ¿por dónde íbamos?

- Es tu turno de presentar tus proyectos para mejorar el cambio climático.

-Erm, si… gracias- dije esto mientras ordenaba mis papeles- Veamos, en mi opinión… erm… esto…

A pesar de que le di mil vueltas a los papeles no encontraba mi discurso. Levanté un poco la mirada, todos los países me observaban extrañados y empezaban a murmurar entre ellos. Mis nervios aumentaban y al final me di por vencido. Cogí una hoja cualquier (haciéndola pasar por mi discurso) y, como me lo había leído varias veces antes de venir, empecé a hablar.

-He decidido hacer un "_Fondo para el Ahorro de Energía_" (FAE) para tratar los efectos dañinos del cambio climático. El objetivo será reducir las emisiones de O2 promoviendo el uso sustentable y eficiente de la energía.

-Una pregunta aru- me interrumpió bruscamente China- ¿Por qué quieres reducir la emisión de O2? Ese no es un gas contamínate aru.

-¿Eh? ¿He dicho O2? Quería decir CO2 ajajaja- Menuda metedura de pata- Como iba diciendo, el FAE trabajará con los hogares, el comercio y el sector público en las áreas de eficiencia energética, transporte terrestre y energía renovable. Fomentará el uso de combustibles más limpios para el transporte, una mejor aislación térmica y la calefacción eficiente en edificios y hogares. También apoyará la energía no renovable como el petróleo y el gas natural.

-Inglaterra-san- otra interrupción más- ¿Por qué apoyas el petróleo y el gas natural? Esas son energías muy contaminantes…

-¡N-no! Lo que quería decir es que apoyaré las energías renovables como la energía solar o eólica, lo siento si he dicho algo que os haya confundido.

-¿Seguro que no tienes intenciones ocultas _mon amie_?- murmuro Francia.

-¡Pe-pero qué estás diciendo!

-¡Paren de pelearse!- gritó Alemania perdiendo los estribos- Continua Inglaterra.

-Gracias. También vamos a fomentar el uso del transporte privado frente al público…

-Creo que Reino Unido se va a convertir en el país más contaminante del mundo como siga así da? – Se rió Rusia por lo bajo.

-Bu-bueno ya sabéis, me refería a usar más el transporte público que el privado… E-eso es todo.

Me senté de nuevo en el sillón completamente agotado. Nunca había hecho tanto el ridículo como hasta ahora y quería que la tierra me tragase de una maldita vez.

-"¿Porqué la tierra no se hunde cuando uno lo necesita?"- pensé enfadado- "En cuanto acabe la reunión me iré al primer bar nocturno que vea y cogeré la borrachera de mi vida."

-Creo que la reunión de esta mañana no ha sido muy productiva que digamos… mejor nos tomamos un descanso para comer. Continuaremos la reunión a las 4:00, no lleguéis tarde- Alemania dijo esto mientras miraba fijamente a América y luego a Italia del Sur.

-¿Ve~…? ¿Ya ha acabado? ¡Qué rápido!- gritó alegremente Italia sin darse por aludido.

-Normal, si te tiraste durmiendo toda la reunión- añadió Romano enfadado.

-Ha ha ha creo que eso me recuerda a alguien…- dijo alguien acercándose por detrás mía.

-¡Cállate América, nadie ha pedido tu opi…!- giré en redondo para encontrarme con él cara a cara, pero esa persona no era América- ¿Francia?

-¿Decepcionado por no ser América _mon amie_?

-N…no

Mientras él seguía hablándome busqué con la mirada a América. Allí estaba, todavía sentado en su sitio y con su mirada clavada en mí. Aparté la mía rápidamente. Hoy América estaba raro. Durante la reunión había tenido innumerables ocasiones para reírse de mí, pero no había abierto la boca en ningún momento, ni siquiera para decir lo de siempre "no estoy de acuerdo con Inglaterra" o cualquier frase suya de niño pequeño, ni se había reído por haberme quedado dormido…

Y eso, por alguna razón, me molestaba.

La sala se fue vaciando poco a poco, y solo se podía oír a Italia pataleando en el suelo y pidiendo pasta para comer. Tenía el estómago revuelto a causa del sueño y de la reunión, así que volví a mi sitio y empecé a echar un vistazo a las propuestas de los otros países que me había perdido durante mi "ausencia". Vi que América se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a mí.

-"Aquí viene"- pensé- "pero viniendo de él es raro que quiera reírse de mí delante de tan poca gente"

Se sentó en el sitio libre a mi derecha sin decir una palabra, a pesar de que no levanté la vista de los papeles tuve la sensación de que América estaba teniendo un lucha interna. Así pasaron los minutos y yo me estaba poniendo de los nervios. A veces se giraba hacía mi y abría la boca para luego cerrarla sin pronunciar nada, como si de un pez se tratase; otras me llamaba con voz bajita y cuando le mostraba atención me decía "no es nada" y volvía a su lucha interna. Imposible, no podía concentrarme. Dejé los papeles sobre la mesa y le miré.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Na-nada ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Llevas media hora ahí sentado sin decir una palabra, qué pasa ¿se te ha olvidado como meterte conmigo o insultarme?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó América claramente herido- solo viene a preguntarte si te encontrabas mal...

"¿Eh? ¿Que si me encontraba mal? Esa era la última pregunta que me esperaba que dijese."

-Erm… me encuentro… ¿bien? ¿Por qué debería encontrarme mal?- se me estaba acabando la paciencia.

-Bu…bueno ya sabes…

-No, América, no sé de qué me hablas. Tengo todavía varios proyectos que leer así que explícate de una vez y que sea rápido.

-Pues como te has dormido en la reunión supuse que no habías pasado una buena noche… debido a eso… a…

-Escúpelo de una vez.

-¡Debido a mi Independencia!- soltó la frase tan rápido que al principió pensé que había escuchado mal.

-¿A tu Independencia?

-S…sí

-¿Y me puedes explicar que tiene que ver tu Independencia?

-Pues porque hoy es 3 de Julio y tú siempre tienes la manía de vivir en el pasado y como falta poco para ese día…

-América como tú mismo has dicho eso pertenece al pasado así que no le des más vueltas.

-Pero…

-¡Ya he superado tu maldita Independencia! ¿¡Me oyes!

No me di cuenta de que había levantado la voz hasta que noté la sala más callada de lo que ya estaba, además no necesité gírame para saber que todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí.

Sin ninguna palabra recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a salir.

-¡Inglaterra espera!- América se había levantado y me estaba siguiendo.

-Me voy a casa.

-Pero estamos en medio de una reunión.

-No creo que me necesiten, mi opinión ya está dada, las demás me las leeré cuando llegue.

Y cuando América iba a decir otra de sus chorradas cerré la puerta lo más fuerte que pude, para que, hasta un cerebro tan infantil como el suyo, entendiese que no quiero hablar.

De camino a casa intenté no pensar en nada, me distraje leyendo el libro que tenía a mitad de Sherlock Holmes o contemplando el paisaje desde el avión. Nada más llegar puse agua a hervir para hacerme un té y me metí en la ducha.

-Ese estúpido de América… yo intentando olvidar ese día y él me lo recuerda, y por supuesto también está el maldito sueño…

Metí la cabeza en el chorro de agua fría para despejarme un poco. Aunque tenía unas ganas terribles de dormir, ya que en Londres era casi de noche (diferencia horaria) tenía que leerme esos documentos para antes de la próxima reunión. Mientras me ponía un albornoz y con otra toalla me secaba el pelo, caí en la cuenta de algo.

-Mierda, no sé cuándo ni dónde es la próxima reunión- mascullé entre dientes- mañana llamaré a Japón.

Dicho esto me puse ropa cómoda, terminé de hacerme el té y me senté en el sillón. Acabé de leer antes de lo previsto, por lo que decidí acostarme, pero solo conseguí dar vueltas en la cama.

-Ugh… no puedo dormirme.

No paraba de recordar el sueño y a la pelea que había tenido con América.

-Grrrrr

Y ahora me sonaban las tripas… bueno así me distraería un rato. Me puse una bata y bajé a la cocina a prepararme algo. Metí carne en el horno y cuando iba a sacar algo de beber…

-DING DONG

-¿Uh? ¿Quién será a estas horas? Dudo mucho que sea el cartero…

-DING DONG

-Que sí, ya voy- dije sin muchas ganas

-DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

-¡He dicho que ya voy!

La persona que me encontré en la puerta era la última a la que quería ver.

-¡Hola, Inglaterra no sabía si estabas dormido pero me preguntaba si…

Cerré la puerta antes de que América terminase la frase. No tenía ganas de verle y menos a esta hora. Pero…

-Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡Inglaterra, Inglaterra! ¡No me dejes solo aquí fuera! Está muy oscuro… ¡INGLATERRA!

-¡Idiota no grites que molestas a los vecinos!- grité mientras volvía a abrir la puerta.

-¡Pero si tú también acabas de gritar!

-¡No es lo mismo!

Mientras nos gritábamos de todo en plena calle (y no cosas bonitas) los vecinos abrían sus ventanas y se unían a nuestra discusión, incluso uno amenazó con llamar a la policía.

-Oye Inglaterra ¿qué es ese olor?

-¡No me cambies de conversación!

-Pero es que huele como ha quemado…

Me quedé quieto un segundo para luego salir corriendo a la cocina y sacar la carne (casi) chamuscada del horno.

-Uff menos mal, todavía se puede comer.

-Hahaha ¿Te vas a comer eso?

-No le digas "eso", es una receta nueva que he seguido… y ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Pues como hace tiempo que no me he pasado por tu casa he decidido quedarme hoy a dormir.

-¿Has olvidado que estábamos peleados?

-¿Lo estamos?

Lo peor de todo es que lo dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo… siempre igual… bueno, no creo que pase nada porque se quede una noche pero… ¿por qué tiene que ser justo ésta noche de todas la que hay? ¿No me ha torturado ya lo suficiente? Sabiendo que mañana es su cumpleaños él…

Al ver mi rostro malhumorado, América empezó a poner cara de cachorrito abandonado. Maldito… como se sabe mi punto débil…

-¿Has cenado ya?- suspiré derrotado. Era imposible decirle que no cuando me ponía esa cara.

-Sí, me he pasado por un Burguer King de camino a tu casa.

-Bueno pues haz lo que quieras, ya sabes donde están las cosas…

-¡Gracias Inglaterra!

Antes de que me diese cuenta ya estaba atrapado entre sus brazos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me abrazaba, ni siquiera me acuerdo de cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo aquí. Físicamente ha crecido bastante, aunque mentalmente sigue siendo un niño.

-"Su cuerpo es tan cálido…"

¿Eh? ¡Pero qué demonios hago pensando en cosas como esas!

-Erm, la carne… se enfría… voy a cenar…- me separo de él rápidamente.

Sin mirarle a la cara vuelvo a céntrame en mi cena. De reojo veo como América se dirige al salón.

No comí demasiado (pero eso no significa que me salió mal) y después de recogerlo todo, me dirigí al salón. América se encontraba tapado con una manta y abrazando un cojín.

-"Con que una película de terror… no sé porqué lo suponía"-sonreí- Oye América me voy a dormir, ya sabes dónde está la habitación de invitados.

Me respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-"Tal vez a superado el miedo a las películas de terror"- me encogí de hombros.

Nada más tumbarme en la cama el sueño empezó a apoderase de mí poco a poco. Era tan placentero que tenía la sensación de que me llamaba.

-Inglaterraaaaa

-…

-Inglaterra ¿estás despierto?

Abrí los ojos poco a poco y junto a mí me encontré a América susurrando mi nombre.

-Inglaterra…

-Sí, te he oído ¿Qué pasa? ¿No encuentras el dormitorio de invitados?

-Sí, no he tenido problema pero… eso no es lo que venía a decirte…

Me incorporé y pude fijarme que estaba temblando un poco y todavía abrazaba fuertemente el cojín del salón. Me hice a un lado y di varios golpecitos al sitio que había dejado libre.

-¿Porqué sigues viendo películas de terror si luego no puedes dormir?

-Hahaha porque soy un héroe, ¿por qué va a ser sino?- se metió rápidamente en la cama- ¡Waaaa! definitivamente esta película supera a todas las que he visto hasta ahora. Nee Inglaterra algún día tenemos que verla juntos.

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, ahora vámonos a dormir estoy cansado.

-Buenas noches Inglaterra.

-Buenas noches.

Creí que por fin ya había acabado todo pero, que equivocado estaba. Al poco rato América volvió a hablar.

-¿Inglaterra estas dormido?

-Mmm

-Di...

-¿Cómo podría dormir si no paras de hacer ruido y moverte?

-Es que… quería preguntarte algo…

-Dime.

-Lo que dijiste esta mañana después de la reunión, de que habías superado mi Independencia ¿es cierto?

Esa pregunta me pilló por sorpresa. Pero era cierto, decía la verdad… la Independencia ya la había superado… aunque no del todo. Cuando hago algo que me recuerda a mi querido "ángel" no puedo evitar sentirme triste, pero sé que fue lo mejor para los dos.

Si él supiese la verdad, si supiese lo que siento por él, seguro que me odiaría.

-Sí, no le des más vueltas, ya te dije que eso quedó en el pasado. Si no tienes más pregun…

No pude terminar mi frase. No sé cómo pasó pero, de un momento a otro, estaba siendo besado por América. Sus labios estaban posados suavemente sobre los míos y, a diferencia de cómo había empezado, se fue separando lentamente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

-Me alegro de que no me odies.

-¿Porqué… debería odi…arte?- me costaba respirar, mi corazón latía sin parar y notaba mi cara caliente.

-Por lo que hice.

Su expresión no cambió en lo más mínimo, seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa, pero en sus ojos azulados había dolor.

-Qué demonios te pasa América, hoy estás muy raro. Primero no te metes conmigo, luego te preocupas por mí, ahora me besas de repente…

-Tienes razón… creo que te debo una explicación.

América respiró profundamente, se acomodó en la cama y miró fijamente al techo. Pasados unos segundos empezó a hablar.

-Hace tiempo que quería decirte el por qué me independicé de ti. Nunca fui capaz por miedo a que me odiases, pero ya estoy en mi límite. Es cierto que lo hice para obtener más libertad pero… en ningún momento quería romper vínculos contigo… yo… estaba harto de mirar siempre tu espalda alejarse de mí, pensaba que si me independizaba y me convertía en un país poderoso, dejarías de verme como tu hermano menor y me verías como a alguien… a alguien que, con el tiempo, pudieras amar de la misma forma como yo te amo a ti…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Primera parte terminada! Mañana subiré la segunda parte (y final) después de revisarla y hacerle algún que otro cambio…pero aviso que el siguiente contendrá _**semi-lemon**_ o _**lemon. **_

P.D: **_Feliz año nuevo_** a todo fanfiction y sobre todo a la gente que nos sigue y apoya a A-chan y a mí. Arigatou! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí estoy de nuevo con la segunda y última parte de la historia… Hmm nunca hubiese pensado que escribiría lemon (y menos en mi primera historia) pero no pude evitarlo… me encanta esta pareja y cuando pronuncian sus nombre humanos son tan asdfasdfasdf *¬* aun así debo admitir que sentí bastante vergüenza al escribirla...

_**Aviso**_: contiene lemon o semi-lemon (según la mente de cada una jajajaja)

_**Disclaimer:**_ estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia por y para diversión.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire. Yo no me creía lo que estaba oyendo, seguramente ahora saltaría con que es una broma y se reiría de mí pero cuando se giró y me miró, vi que no estaba bromeando.

-"Entonces es verdad… él a mí…"- en mis ojos se empezaron a acumular lágrimas.

-Inglaterra… te quiero, sé que tu querer y el mío son distintos pero…- su voz se quebró y no pudo terminar la frase, me miraba fijamente y la tristeza en sus ojos se intensificó.

-¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!- estoy muy cabreado, mis lágrimas, que hasta ahora las estaba aguantando, no paraban de salir- ¡siempre estás igual! ¡Suponiendo cosas que no son verdad! ¿¡Acaso me has preguntado qué es lo que yo siento! ¿¡Lo has hecho! ¡Estoy harto de que des las cosas por sabido!

-S…sí lo siento…- sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante mi respuesta.

-¡Así me gusta! Que te disculpes es lo mejor que puedes ha…

Me callé de repente. En mi cerebro estaba procesando qué demonios le acababa de decir a América, y me di cuenta de ello. Mi cara empezó a arderme y agaché la mirada. Noté como América se acercaba a mí.

-¡N…no te acer…ques!

Me cogió la mano con la que estaba empujándole y de un tirón, me acercó más a él.

-¿Puedo besarte?

-Idiota… cómo se te ocurre preguntarme esas cosas…- miré para otro lado.

América me cogió la cara con la otra mano libre y me obligó a mirarle. Esta vez se acercó más lentamente pero el beso fue más profundo. Cerré los ojos para sentirlo mejor y relajé más mi boca, momento que aprovechó el americano para introducir su lengua y empezar a jugar con la mía.

La mano que sujetaba mi cara empezó a descender y se introdujo por debajo de mi camiseta quitándomela de un tirón y lanzándola a un lugar desconocido de mi cuarto; el contacto de su mano en mi piel provocó que gimiese de placer.

Me recostó lentamente en la cama y continuó besándome la mandíbula, el cuello hasta llegar a uno de mis pezones, el cual empezó a lamer y morder sin cesar, dejándolo duro. Mientras hacía lo mismo con el otro, colocó una de sus piernas entre las mías rozando continuamente mi entrepierna.

-Ah…aah! ah…- no podía parar de gemir.

-¿Se siente bien Inglaterra?

-Ngh…ah… sí….haa! se… siente bi…en.

Volvimos a besarnos, esta vez con más pasión y furia juntando nuestras lenguas y buscando las zonas sensibles de cada uno. Solo separábamos nuestros labios para coger aire y luego los volvíamos a juntar. Cuando terminamos el beso, se formó un hilito de saliva que mantenía nuestras bocas conectadas.

-Pues ahora te voy a hacer sentir mucho mejor.

Acto seguido oí el ruido de una cremallera bajarse y unas manos cálidas sacaron mi miembro duro y empezaron a frotarlo lentamente.

-Ugh…n…no, ha! No…toques aaah! ahí…

-Dices que no, pero te estás retorciendo de placer- me susurró al oído.

Aumentó el ritmo y con la otra mano seguía jugueteando con uno de mis pezones. Con cada gemido que emitía, frotaba un poco más rápido formándose unas gotitas blancas en la punta. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, notaba como América descendía por mi pecho mientras besaba y pasaba su lengua por cada rincón. Pecho, estómago, abdomen pelvis… hasta que algo húmedo rozó la punta de mi miembro. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y miré en aquella dirección. América estaba lamiendo una por una las continuas gotitas que salían.

-Haaa! no…o! ese no es…ah! un lu…gar para hacer… e…eso AHH!.

Casi no podía hablar, a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo que le hiciese eso a mi pene, se sentía demasiado bien y tuve la sensación de que América me leyó el pensamiento, ya que empezó a metérselo poco a poco en la boca mientras me miraba sensualmente. Eso para mí fue demasiado.

-Amé… Améri…ca ah! Ahhhh! no…pue…do… me…ven…vengo…

Mientras le decía eso, intenté que se quitase tirándole del pelo, pero no tenía fuerzas y no paraba de temblar. Aguanté como pude, pero la humedad y calidez de su boca me invitaba a lo contrario y al final, con un gemido ronco, me vine en su boca.

-Lo… lo siento… no pude… aguantarme…

-No pasa nada- se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente- quería conocer tu sabor.

Se puso más cómodo y, en ese momento, su entrepierna rozó con mi rodilla.

-"Está duro"- pensé sonrojándome.

Empujé a América para que se sentase en la cama, y fui directo a su miembro. Al meter la mano dentro de sus calzoncillos, éste se sobresalto y me la saco.

-Mejor no toques ahí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Tú me has hecho sentir bien, yo… también quiero que sientas lo mismo…

-No te preocupes, lo mío llegará pronto, primero voy a prepararte.

-¿Prepararme? ¿Para qué?

Se quedó mirándome un poco confuso.

-Bu-bueno ya sabes…

Empezó a sonrojarse y miró para otro lado. Me quedé pensando y como si se hubiese encendido una bombilla en mi cabeza, caí en la cuenta.

-"Espera, espera, espera ¿vamos a hacerlo? ¿Dos hombres? Sé que se puede pero… nunca antes lo había hecho…" pensé asustado.

Volví a mirarlo a la cara, realmente estaba excitado y yo no era menos. Siempre había querido hacer estas cosas con América y ahora que había llegado el momento no pensaba echarme atrás.

-Adelante- murmuré mientras me abrazaba a él fuertemente.

-¿Estás seguro Inglaterra?

-Idiota no me hagas repetirlo…

Me quité el pantalón, me tumbé en la cama y abrí mis piernas para que le resultase más fácil prepararme.

-Una cosa Inglaterra…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Por casualidad no tendrás lubricante ¿verdad?

-¿Lu-lubricante? ¿Para qué querría tener algo como eso en mi casa?

-Tienes… razón hahaha- vi que empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Trae la mano.

-¿Eh?

-La mano derecha.

Me incorporé, le cogí la mano y empecé a lamerle los dedos uno a uno de forma lenta, empezando por la base y terminando en la punta la cual me la metía en la boca y la rozaba continuamente con mi lengua mientras le miraba. América empezó a sonrojarse levemente y respirar más rápido, y de vez en cuando lanzaba algún gemido por lo bajo.

-Ing…Inglaterra ¿has terminado ya?- se notaba en su voz que estaba impaciente.

-Todavía no.

-Mnngh…

-Ya esta- dije sacándome el tercer dedo de la boca.

Me volví a tumbar como lo había hecho al principio y América se colocó entre mis piernas. Noté algo frío haciendo presión contra mi entrada para luego sentir poco a poco uno de sus dedos entrando en mí.

-Mngh… ah~…- era una sensación extraña.

-Voy a meter el segundo.

-No hace falta…. Ah!ah! que me digas…to-todo…

Dicho esto, sentí una nueva presión y algo frío y húmedo metiéndose de nuevo en mí. Algunas lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en mis ojos.

-Ah…ah, AH! Mnngh!

-¿Duele mucho?- empezó a sacar los dos dedos asustado.

-¡N-no! ¡No los saques…!

-Pero estás a punto de llorar…

-Es… por-porque se… ah… siente bi-en…

-Estúpido embajador erótico.

Metió un tercer dedo, pero mis gemidos fueron silenciados con un profundo beso. A la vez que nuestras lenguas se perseguían en mi boca, los dedos de América se movían dentro de mí, a veces lento y otras veces rápido, dilatando esa zona que más tarde recibiría su miembro.

-Mngh! Mnnghm! Amé…rica…haa

-Aguanta un poco Inglaterra ya casi está.

-Ah… ahhh… mngn…AHHHH~!- mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-Lo encontré- el americano sonrió satisfecho mientras volvía a tocar ese punto de nuevo que me volvía loco.

-Ahhh! Ahh… Améri…ca…ahh ya estoy… ponla… rá…pido ahah

Casi no podía hablar de lo excitado que estaba. Los dedos ya no eran suficientes para mí, le necesitaba a él dentro, quería sentirlo invadir mi ser. Tijereteó un poco más mi entrada para luego sacar rápidamente los dedos y quitarse el pantalón junto con la camiseta. Me recosté y, con ayuda de América, abrí un poco más mis muslos para recibirlo.

Lo primero que sentí fue algo duro apoyarse en mi cavidad pero, a diferencia de los dedos, este estaba más caliente. Poco a poco lo fue introduciendo y me agarré como pude a las sábanas reprimiendo algún que otro gemido de dolor.

-Du-duele…- tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las lágrimas caían una tras otra.

-Aguanta un poco, solo duele al principio.

Me mordí el labio inferior. ¡Rayos! Nunca pensé que esto dolería tanto. Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido. Alguien estaba llamándome. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y me encontré a América mirándome intensamente, pronunciando mi nombre una y otra vez.

-Arthur…ahh…Arthur…

-Amé…Amé-rica.

-Se siente…genial…ahhh…dentro de…ti.

-América…ahh…

Empezó con embestidas lentas, esperando a que me acostumbrase a esa intrusión. A pesar de que el dolor se iba sustituyendo lentamente por placer, seguía agarrando fuertemente las sabanas.

-N-no… agárrate a mi…cuello…

Dicho esto América se agachó y me besó mientras yo envolvía mis brazos alrededor suyo.

-Al-Alfred…Alfred…- pronuncié su nombre en susurros.

Las embestidas iban cogiendo velocidad y profundidad. El dolor había desaparecido totalmente dando lugar a un placer indescriptible. Ambos pronunciábamos el nombre del otro entre gemidos y nos dábamos algún que otro beso fugaz. En una de las embestidas, volvió a tocar ese punto sensible, haciendo que lanzase un grito de placer.

El vaivén provocaba que mi miembro chocase con el abdomen del americano y sentía que me iba a venir pronto a pesar de que quería alargar este momento para siempre.

-Alfred…

-Sí, yo también… estoy a punto…

Llegamos al clímax, y durante un gemido ronco ambos nos corrimos al mismo tiempo, él dentro de mí, llenándome de un cálido líquido que hizo que mi cuerpo temblara de placer, y yo en el abdomen de ambos.

A pesar de estar cansado y pegajoso me sentía como en el cielo, nuestros cuerpos estaban todavía juntos, y empezamos a susurrarnos palabras de amor y a darnos besos suaves y cariñosos, pero…

-"¿Y si todo esto es no es real?"- no pude evitar tener ese pensamiento.

Había tenido ya varios sueños en los que aparecía América confesándome su amor, ¿por qué este tendría que ser diferente? Toda mi vida he estado solo ¿por qué cambiaría eso ahora?

A pesar de que sabía que mañana al despertar me encontraría completamente solo, desde el fondo de mi corazón quería que este fuera diferente, quería despertar junto a él, sentirme amado por primera vez en mi vida, sentir que estaba equivocado al creer que este amor era imposible, ¿de verdad era mucho pedir? ¿Estaba siendo egoísta al desear aquello?

-N-no quiero… que desaparezcas- murmuré entre lágrimas.

América paró en seco mientras me miraba preocupado.

-No…me dejes solo…por favor…

-Arthur…

-Qué-date conmigo…Alfred.

-¡Arthur!- me abrazó fuertemente- no pienso volverte a dejar solo, te lo prometo, nunca más estarás solo.

El cansancio era más fuerte de lo que pensaba y el sueño empezaba a envolverme con sus grandes brazos, pero antes de sucumbir a él pude escuchar unas palabras.

"_Te amo Arthur_"

El sol se colaba entre las cortinas despertándome lentamente. A pesar de que había dormido bastante me encontraba exhausto, por lo que decidí quedarme más tiempo en la cama. Mientras buscaba una posición cómoda para volverme a dormir noté que estaba pegajoso y misteriosamente me dolía la cadera y el cu…

-¡Pero qué demonios!- me levanté de un salto de la cama. Justo al otro lado, América se removía incomodo por el ruido.

-¿Qué pasa Arthur?- se incorporó mientras se frotaba un ojo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Al despertarme deberías haber desaparecido ¿no? ¿Estaré todavía soñando?- me pellizque la mejilla.

-¿Soñando?- América se rió divertido, luego me miró de arriba a abajo y desvió la mirada sonrojado.

Me di cuenta de mi situación actual y me metí rápidamente en la cama tapándome con las sábanas hasta el cuello.

Se acercó a mí abrazándome y depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

-Entonces esto es real… no estoy soñando…- murmuré, todavía sin creérmelo.

-¿Preferirías que todo hubiese sido un sueño?

-Jamás.

Me giré y esta vez fui yo quien le beso, pero en la boca. Nos quedamos un rato abrazados disfrutando del calor corporal del otro.

-Una cosa Alfr… quiero decir América.

-¿Eh?- empezó a inflar las mejillas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Llámame por mi nombre!

-¡E-es muy vergonzoso!

-Jejeje, Arthur creo que anoche hicimos cosas más vergonzosas- me lanzó una mirada pícara.

-¡I-idiota!- me tapé la cabeza con las sábanas para evitar que viese mi sonrojo.

-Venga, no te enfades. ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir?

-…. *murmullo* *murmullo*

-No te oigo con las sábanas en la cabeza.

-Yo… erm…bueno… hoy… es tu cumpleaños…así que…- América me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara, y me di cuenta que si seguía así, me podía tirar todo el día tartamudeando así que cogí aire y lo solté- Feliz cumpleaños Alfred.

-Thank you Arthur- me dijo mientras me besaba y abrazaba.

-Alfred creo que deberíamos ducharnos, estamos muy pegajosos…

-Mmm sí, tienes toda la razón.

Se levantó, y me cogió en volandas.

-¡Qu-qué crees que haces!

-No creo que puedas andar mucho hoy ¿verdad?

-Erm…

-Hahaha déjamelo a mí, el héroe te llevará a la ducha y ya que estamos… podríamos continuar lo de anoche…

-¿Continuar?

-¡Anoche te dormiste y me dejaste sin segunda ronda!

-¡Espera! ¿Segunda ronda?

-Así es, así que prepárate Arthur Kirkland, porque voy a hacerte sentir muuuuuuy bien hahaha.

-¡Espe… Alfred…esperaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

A partir de ese día empezamos a ser amantes. No todo el tiempo eran momentos de felicidad, ya que teníamos nuestras discusiones pero no cambiaría ningún momento con él por nada del mundo ya que, desde esa noche, nunca más estuve solo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y aquí termina… me costó un montón escribir las líneas finales ya que nunca he acabado una historia jajajaja

Uno de mis sueños es que Arthur felicite algún día a Alfred por su cumple… sería tan kawaii!

Bueno sobre la próxima historia… no sé para cuando va a ser… los exámenes de universidad me tienen ocupada todo Enero T_T pero en cuanto los acabe me pondré como loca a escribir! Por ahora seguid disfrutando de las historia de A-chan (algún día me gustaría escribir tan bien como ella), así que nos vemos!


End file.
